The Black Princess
by XxShota-FujoshixX
Summary: A new student joins Fujimori Gakuen, Shidoku Chiaki, who immediately brushes Yuujirou the wrong way. Why?- Because he is prettier then the blonde princess himself! T for later chapters and 'cause I don't wanna have anyone angry at me WIL UPDATE AT 10 REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

That day had started out normally at Fujimori Gakuen, normal classes, normal teachers, normal boys sending the princesses normal adoring glances, normal Yuujirou normally torturing Mikoto, completely normal until half way through English class…

Tooru was slouched in his desk impassively taking notes, when the sound of feet pounding through the hall interrupted the teachers lecture.

Most of the class fell quiet as the loud footfalls were almost exactly outside the door.

"Wah! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I'm late!" a boy burst into the classroom and yelled, his attire was messy as though he had ran half way across the city in order to make it to class on time ,which he hadn't in the first place.

The entire class, even the teacher, stared at him in an uncomfortable silence, which left the boy red faced. Their eyes grew wide in awe of the pretty boy who had entered the room so suddenly. The teacher didn't even scold him for the rude and noisy interruption of his not-so-interesting lecture on English pronouns.

The boy shifted uncomfortably and, bowing, handed the teacher a note.

The teacher examined the note carefully then turned to face the class, "This student is Shidoku Chiaki, he has transferred to Fujimori for various reasons, none of which I have been permitted to share with you by the boy's family, please treat him kindly, Sakamoto, will you please show him around after class."

Akira smiled kind-heartedly at Chiaki, "of course," he dipped his head to the new boy.

Chiaki gave Akira a tight smile and bowed to the class, an anxious look on his face; he took an empty seat at the back of the classroom, which just so happened to be next to the tyrannical blonde princess, Shihoudani Yuujirou.

Yuujirou scowled at him loathingly.

The rest of the boys in the classroom stared at Chiaki in fresh adoration, some whispered excitedly to the others around them.

Chiaki pretended not to notice the enthusiastic looks he got from his new classmates, and the death glares from Yuujirou, and dutifully began copying notes.

Tooru found himself watching Chiaki as well.

The boy's black hair was longish and wispy, his wire rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his pointed nose, he caught the bluenette's gaze and gave a small wave, returning to his transcripts promptly as if not wanting to find out if Tooru's face would become plastered with the same awe and enthusiasm that the other students emanated towards him.

Tooru had to admit he found the boys deep blue-grey eyes to be a beautifully striking point on his face, only to be obscured by his glasses. He bit his perfectly shaped lips in frustration as his pencil snapped.

When, finally the lesson ended, Chiaki was the first to hand in his work and leave the classroom, without waiting for Akira to show him around the building.

Akira gave a huff and sprinted after the pretty black haired boy, "Shidoku-kun! Wait!" he called as he raced after the black haired male.

As Tooru filed out of the classroom his stomach growled, perfect timing he thought and headed off towards the school cafeteria. _'What's the deal with this Shidoku guy? What are these undisclosed reasons for transferring?'_ He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yuujirou walking beside him for several moments; when he did, he jumped sky high, "Ah! When did you get here?!"

Yuujirou rolled his eyes, still glaring religiously ahead.

"What?"

"I hate him!" the blonde spat.

Tooru raised an eyebrow and trailed Yuujirou's gaze, which locked on Chiaki, who was being stared at by all other boys in the halls, and Akira, "why? What's wrong, Yuu-kun?"

Yuujirou flared and turned to Tooru, "Isn't it obvious, you idiot!?" he turned, seething, back to staring at Chiaki, "he's pretty! Too pretty!" he tightened his fists and took a breath, "it's unacceptable… to be more lovely then me!"

* * *

**SO! I was working on this for a while and finally decided to post it, I hope it's not to bad *sweat***

**Thanks for reading XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Princess!

It wasn't at all surprising when almost as soon as lunch began, Arisada's voice echoed over the PA.

"Attention princesses," the student council president said over the PA system, "please escort new student Shidoku Chiaki to the student council room."

Yuujirou growled, "Wonderful... just god damn wonderful!"

Mikoto, of course, had no idea why Yuujirou was in such a foul mood (more foul then usual) nor who Shidoku Chiaki was.

Chiaki bit his lip, he was surrounded by boys who decided to take the opportunity to try to eat lunch with him. He blinked, unsure as to what he should do... or who these "princesses" were. He stood slowly and began to walk towards the entrance of the cafeteria slowly.

Tooru stood up and approached Chiaki, "Hello, I'm Kouno Tooru," he said simply, "nice to meet you, Shidoku-kun."

Chiaki jumped a little, "O-oh, nice to meet you," he bowed, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Tooru turned his head back towards the table he'd been sitting at, he beckoned the other princesses with his head, "Come on let's go..."

Yuujirou stood up and, like the drama queen he was, dragged Mikoto past Chiaki without a word.

Chiaki bit his lip, "Should we go?"

Tooru nodded, "yeah, follow me," he began walking towards the student council room with Chiaki following slightly behind him. He caught a glimpse of Mikoto's confused face and Yuujirou hissing things under his breath.

After a few minutes they were at the student council room.

Yuujirou didn't just knock on the door, he pounded his fist against the wood as if his life depended on it.

Koshino opened the door, "Welcome princesses," he invited them in (Yuujirou stormed past him and sat down on the couch across from Arisada).

Mikoto and Tooru felt waves of evil eminating from Yuujirou and were almost to afraid to sit down, but- after a few moments- they carefully sat down, pretty far away from Yuujirou.

Chiaki didn't seem bothered by Yuujirou now and in fact sat down right next to the evil blonde. He looked at Yuujirou from the corner of his eye, "Hello," h extended his hand.

Mikoto and Tooru both looked at eachother, wondering whether or not to save the poor boy from getting his hand ripped off.

Surprisingly, Yuujirou's face immediately became plastered with a fake smile, "Hey," he shook Chiaki's hand (likely a little too hard) and turned back to Arisada.

As assumed Arisada began attempting to sweet talk Chiaki into becoming the fourth (and hopefully final, everyone else prays) princess.

Chiaki remained silent through it all; the responsibilities, the rewards, everything else.

Tooru tried to read Yuujirou's expression, the blonde was apparently using his best poker face at the moment- he was probably using every ounce of energy to do so, if one looked close enough he may even be vibrating or something. He wasn't listening to Arisada at all, he became distracted by Chiaki's eyes again,_ 'Why do they have to be so god damn pretty!?'_

Mikoto looked at Tooru in a sort of, 'How many boys in drag does this school need to be satisfied?!' kind of look.

Tooru shrugged slightly, he ran his fingers through his hair.

When Arisada's long process of explaining ended, Chiaki just blinked, "So... that's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?!" Mikoto said/yelled, "why is everyone okay with wearing dresses! Don't you have pride as a man!?"

"No," Chiaki shrugged.

Tooru gave a quite laugh, _'Didn't Mikoto say the same thing last time? And my answer and Chiaki's answer were the same...'_ he couldn't help smiling, even though he knew he likely looked like an idiot.

Yuujirou forced a very, _very_ real smile, "You're the only one with any issue, Mikoto, _sit down_!" he ordered.

Mikoto gulped and obeyed.

Yuujirou looked at Chiaki, "Are you sure? It's a surprising amount of work you know!"

The black haired boy smirked (?) at Yuujirou, "I'm sure if _you_ can do it, I can!"

Tooru blinked,_ 'Was he teasing Yuujirou just now? Holy crap, he's going to die!'_ he looked at Mikoto again, "¥500 that Yuu-chan's going to scare Shidoku-kun away within the hour."

Mikoto blinked and slowly nodded, "You're on!" he stage whispered.

Yuujirou stopped smiling for a moment then picked up his act right where he'd left off, "I guess..." his eyebrow twitched.

Arisada didn't say anything for a second, "So..?"

Chiaki smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'll do it!"

* * *

**Okay, I updated _AT LAST_! (don't get used to this, I'll end up procrastinating again soon XD) thank you to cl031900 for faving and following after the first chapter! I really appreciated the support!**

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mikoto's Roommate

Mikoto hung his head as he walked back to his dorm, on his way back from gym he'd ran into Chiaki, who was now rooming with him. It wasn't that he was surprised that he'd get Chiaki as his roommate- what, did he expect Yuujirou and Tooru to share a room with another princess while he had a bedroom all to himself- but it was how easily the pretty black haired boy had accepted the duties so easily... no wait, maybe 'easily' wasn't the word... Chiaki had seemed... intent on becoming a princess... did he actually enjoy wearing girls' clothes? Was the pretty boy just looking for an opportunity to cross dress?... or could it be for another reason...?

Chiaki followed contently a little ways behind Mikoto, holding his book bag in his hands as opposed to slinging it over his back, "Yutaka-kun..?" he tapped Mikoto on the shoulder.

Mikoto jumped a little, "uh... yes?" he turned his head.

Chiaki cocked his head, "What are you thinking about?" he said, absently, "is something the matter?"

"N-no!" Mikoto threw his hands up, "nothing at all! Everything is fine! I was just thinking about... my girlfriend!" he said the first thing that came to mind.

Chiaki blinked and laughed, "Ha! Yutaka-kun is lying!"

"Wha-? How would you know?" Mikoto demanded.

"Your face!" Chiaki pointed and laughed more, "you're turning bright red!" he leaned against the wall.

Mikoto felt his cheeks growing hot, "Sh-shut up!" he covered his face, "c-come on! The other boys will start swarming us soon!" he reached out and grabbed Chiaki's wrist.

Chiaki stopped laughing as soon as Mikoto's hand touched his skin.

The boys stood silently in the hallway for half a moment, not moving, hardly daring to breathe.

The silence was broken as the red head pulled his hand away, "Shidoku-kun-"

"You call me 'Chiaki'..." the black haired princess said, "if you tell me your first name!" his cheeks had turned a noticeable pink colour.

"Ah... Mikoto..." he stuttered a little, _'What was that about..?!'_

Chiaki perked, "Okay, Mikoto-kun, let's... go back to our room..." he tilted his head and smiled again. Chiaki began walking again, Mikoto followed a few seconds later and walked in step with the new princess.

They were silent until they reached Mikoto's- and now _their_- room.

"Mikoto-kun..." Chiaki said, following he redhead into the dorm bedroom, "do you mind if I take the top bunk? Unless you were already there then its fine..."

"N-not at all..." Mikoto replied, putting his book bag on the desk, "you're more then welcome to it..." he ran his fingers through his hair, _'Am I sweating?'_ he chewed on his lip, "I'm going to shower!" Mikoto decided quickly.

Chiaki pursed his lips and began unpacking his bags, "Didn't you just shower? After gym class you _did_ shower didn't you?" he glanced over his shoulder.

Mikoto tensed,_ 'Crap, that's right, he knows I just had gym for my last class!'_ "Um... I..." unable to think of any kind of excuse, the Eastern Princess sat down at the desk; he tried to resist the urge to repeatedly smash his face against the wood, "oh! Tooru owes me ¥500!" he announced suddenly- and loudly.

"Hmm? For what?" Chiaki said, sorting clothes into the drawers, "did he lose a bet?"

"Uh, y-yeah kind o-of..." the redhead stuttered, his cheeks warming up again, "I'm just going to go remind him of such... I'll be back in five minutes, Chiaki-kun..." he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. As he grabbed the door handle, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his slender neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Okay, five minutes?" Chiaki said quietly in Mikoto's ear, "got it... I'll wait here for you then..." his lips brushed against the red haired princess' cheek.

Mikoto shivered, goosebumps appeared all down his back.

Chiaki smirked, his fingers- and soon his whole hand- disappeared into the collar of Mikoto's shirt, touching the soft pale skin beneath the fabric, giving Mikoto a final squeeze and then released the Eastern princess, "okay, Mikoto-kun!" he smiled, instantly returning to his usual personality, as if nothing at all had happened, "I'll just be unpacking till you get back," he turned and continued sorting his clothes into drawers.

Mikoto nodded, "Al-alright... b-be right back..." he opened the door handle and quickly stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. The flustered princess sank down against the wall, _'What the hell!? What the hell!? What the hell!?'_ he panted, beads of sweat dripping down his face,_ 'wh-what was Chiaki doing!?'_ he buried his face in his hand, "There's no way that just happened..!" he declared to himself, "and there's definitely no way that..." he gulped and said the last words of his sentence quietly, "I-I liked the feeling of his hands touching my skin..."

* * *

**AHA! Okay, it's been like forever since I updated, so I thought this would be a good way to update... or something...**

**Okay, so uh... I've really been trying to update Lost in Another Wonderland so that would be why this hasn't been updated since the beginning of April... so yeah that's it, thank you for reading!**

**XxShota-FujoshixX**


	4. Chapter 4: Yuujirou the Demon Overlord

Tooru opened the door and found a flushed looking Mikoto, "Hey, what's u-"

"Save me, Tooru!" the redhead clung on to Tooru's arm.

Tooru stumbled a little, "Okay, what the hell happened..?"

Yuujirou, who hadn't spoken since school had ended, was sprawled over his bed, glaring hatefully at the undeserving wall.

Mikoto glanced over his shoulder and pulled Tooru into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tooru tripped, "Explanation please!"

Mikoto panted, still clutching Tooru's arm, "I-I-I..." he stumbled over his words.

Yuujirou's head snapped towards the redhead, "Quit stuttering and just give us a reason for evading my domain!"

Mikoto paused for a second, "I think Chiaki might have maybe... a little bit... come on to me..!" he chewed his lip.

Tooru raised an eyebrow, "How so..?"

Mikoto breathlessly told Tooru what Chiaki had done.

"Really..?"

Mikoto nodded his head.

Tooru didn't really know how to respond.

"How are we going to help with that?!" Yuujirou demanded.

Mikoto got quiet, "I don't know..." he mumbled.

Tooru sat down on the desk, "I don't think we can really help you with that, Mikoto-kun," he sighed and pat the redhead's shoulder, "if Shidoku-kun likes you- let's assume he does right now- you can't do anything about it..."

Mikoto's shoulders slumped, "But I-" he stopped himself, not wanting to tell the bluenett the horrible truth, he'd enjoyed it.

"Sorry, what?" Tooru snapped him from the thought.

"N-nothing..." Mikoto said, turning away, "I-I'm going now..."

Tooru grabbed his hand, "You're allowed to stay here for a little while if you want, Mikoto-kun!" he insisted.

Yuujirou sighed loudly, "Maybe, but touch my stuff and face my wrath!"

The other two princesses looked up at the pissed off blonde.

Tooru smiled a little, "Beware, I think it's Yuujirou's 'that time of the month'!" he mused.

Yuujirou sat up and glared at the bluenette, "Out of my domain, mortals!" he fumed and jumped off the bed, "out! Out! Out! Out!" he opened the door and shoved Mikoto and Tooru out of the room, then slammed the door on them.

Tooru blinked and rubbed his forehead, "Ow, he didn't need to slam the door on my face!"

"What's wrong, Princess Tooru?!"

"Are the Princesses alright?!"

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"The Princesses are hurt?!"

A crowd of boys was forming around them.

Mikoto looked around,_ 'Aw crap, you've got to be kidding!'_

Tooru stood up, "I'm fine, thank you very much~" he flashed the boys a smile and pretty much killed them all. He took Mikoto by the arm, "have a good evening everyone!" he waved and started walking away.

"Where're we going..?" Mikoto asked him.

"Your room..." Tooru responded.

"What?!"

"Do you want to face the blonde demon back in my room?" Tooru asked.

"No..."

"Then we're going to your room..!" Tooru knocked on the door.

Chiaki opened it, his hair a bit messy and his glasses crooked, "Uh-hu?" he saw them, "oh, hi~" he grinned and let them in.

Tooru gave the new princess a small smile, "Hello, Shidoku-kun..."

Mikoto didn't say anything as he sat down at the work desk.

Chiaki bowed slightly, "Please just call me Chiaki," he smiled again.

Tooru glanced over at Mikoto who seemed to be doing homework, but was likely just avoiding having to talk to Chiaki, "Alright, then call me Tooru..."

The cute black haired boy climbed on to the top bunk, "What a strange day..." he said to nobody in particular, "Tooru-kun, will you help me out?" he asked sweetly.

Tooru wasn't sure whether or not he was just imagining it, but Chiaki seemed to be trying to give him a cute face, "Yeah, of course..." he promised, "just ask and I'll do whatever I can to help out..."

"Great!" Chiaki said happily, "thanks, Tooru-kun~"

Tooru smiled at him.

Mikoto glanced at Chiaki, "Hmm..."

* * *

**Ugh! This sucked didn't it? I really wanted to make a good chapter but I couldn't think of anything good! TAT**

**I promise I'll update again before the end of the month- but don't kill me if I don't.**

**I'm sorry that I take so long to update this story! Everyone who reads this can have Pocky and if you don't mind that I take so long you get TWO boxes of Pocky!**

**XxShota-FujoshixX**


End file.
